


纸花 番外2

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Summary: 最虐的那场车





	纸花 番外2

崔始源眸子一紧,抬手掐住金钟云的下巴反客为主,类似撕咬一般的狠狠的吻着金钟云,把金钟云吻得招架不住,气喘吁吁。“你别后悔今天过来玩弄我!”

办公室的窗帘被密密的拉上，所有的光线都被阻挡在厚厚的遮光窗帘之后。金钟云的衣服被毫不留情的撕开，身体毫无保留地裸露出来。

他瘦的令人心痛，比崔始源第一次见到他的时候还瘦。但眼下崔始源已理智被欲望与愤怒吞噬，狠狠地将金钟云甩在沙发上。

一个常年健身的男人所拥有的力气绝对不容小觑，如果不是沙发够软，金钟云现如今这小身板怕是已经碎了。身体接触到沙发的一瞬间，金钟云的胃里开始翻江倒海，还没来得及挣扎着坐起来，崔始源就压了上来，好不容易起身到一半，又被硬生生的压了下去。

似乎是怕他突然逃跑一般，崔始源的大手箍住了金钟云的脖子，眼里都是愤怒。

“始源啊，想要我吗。”金钟云笑着问他。

就像他们第一次接吻时，金钟云也是笑着问他。

“再来一次可以吗？”

那张笑脸，崔始源不管过了多久都不会忘记，但如今再次看到却只剩下愤怒和怨恨。

“我叫你别这么喊我！你听不懂人话？！”崔始源猛的睁大了眼睛，然后饿虎扑食般朝金钟云身上咬去。金钟云紧紧咬住下唇，任他在自己身上留下一个个牙痕。

就在金钟云以为自己就要被崔始源拆入腹中时，崔始源停了下来，轻蔑地盯着金钟云，带着嘲弄和一丝不易察觉的落寞，缓缓地开口：“这么多年，你给多少人玩过？”

金钟云微微一怔，却又笑了，笑容灿烂得耀眼：“始源啊，我从始至终，就只有你一个啊。”

始源啊，我的身心，我的一切，从始至终从来都是只属于你一个人的啊。

崔始源不相信，八年过去了，这么多年怎么会只有他崔始源一个？他只当金钟云是在说谎。既然金钟云不肯对他说实话，那他崔始源就来检查检查。

炙热的甬道随着崔始源的入侵，便迅速包裹上来，温热的软肉吸附着他的手指。居然是意想不到的湿润黏腻，反而带着点处子的紧致。

难道他说的都是真的？这么多年以来，只有我一个？他皱了皱眉，却没想就这样放过金钟云。

穴口被粗暴地撑开，长期无人进入的地带承受不住这种压迫，溢出了点点血液，金钟云紧紧咬住下唇，强忍着没有出声。这么多年的疼痛使他练就了这种本领，他不是不怕疼，但如果这种疼痛是崔始源带给他的，那他甘愿承受。

崔始源看着这嫩粉色的小口在他的玩弄下一张一合，不自觉的想起了多年以前，他的小柠檬也是这样在他身下辗转，发出娇黏的呻吟。这声音听得让人心烦，他只觉得自己体内有一股邪火窜来窜去，叫他只想狠狠地肏弄身下的人儿。

抽出沾染上了血迹的手指,崔始源干脆解开了衣裤，放出了那蓬勃而出的欲望。不管相隔多久,他总是会想念此刻正被自己压在身下的这个人——以及那个紧致又柔软的地方。

“始源啊，要我吧。”金钟云这句带着颤音的话使崔始源的理智完全被欲望之火扑灭。他将硕大的性器挺入金钟云的穴口，毫不怜惜地快速抽动起来。柱头划过肠壁，久违的快感使两人完全丧失理智，崔始源开始在金钟云身上肆意驰骋。金钟云的下身被一次次顶弄，他忍不住地发出呻吟，不知是因为疼痛还是被崔始源粗暴插入的快感。这种快感与疼痛交织在一起，很快便使金钟云达到了顶峰，下腹一紧，他射了，射在两人紧贴着的地方。崔始源加速动了几下随后又抽离了金钟云体内。

射在了金钟云身上和脸上。

原本整整齐齐的办公室变得淫乱不堪，黏腻腥气的味道充满了整间屋子，两个男人低沉的喘息声使人脸红，空气中都充满着荷尔蒙的味道。其中一个男人裸露着全身，身体上全是吻痕与牙痕，还有不可描述的白色液体......

金钟云像八年前那最后一次一样，顶着明媚的笑脸，看着崔始源的眼睛全都咽了下去：“是始源的味道呢，真好。”看到眼前这一幕的崔始源粗暴地掐住金钟云的脸，力气之大好像恨不得要把金钟云的骨头都捏碎一般悠悠的开口：“我怎么以前没发现你是这么淫荡的人？还是你本来就是这样的人还一直在这跟我装纯？”

“与淫荡无关，因为是你，所以我愿意。”金钟云依旧微笑着，那笑容灿烂得刺眼。

他又笑了。

看着这熟悉的笑脸，崔始源快疯了。他把金钟云捞起来，让他背对着跪在自己面前然后疯狂抽插，他不想再看到金钟云的笑脸，那张与八年前一般无二的笑脸。

“嘶……疼……”到底还是会疼啊，后庭与胃里剧烈的疼痛交织在一起，金钟云还是没能忍住疼，他的声音听起来已经很虚弱了，轻飘飘的声音让人觉得好像他马上要化作一缕烟飘走。崔始源下意识地减慢了速度，心里一紧：弄疼他了？

意识到自己刚才那一瞬间的想法的崔始源才彻彻底底的体会到了自己到底是多么可笑。八年过去了，自己竟然还在心疼金钟云？那金钟云可曾心疼过自己？在八年前一声不吭地离开时，他可曾心疼过自己这个深爱着他的人？这次为什么要回来？想着想着，他恨不得马上就干死金钟云，他崔始源就是要他疼，就是要给他惩罚，让他知道玩弄自己的下场。“我早就告诉你，叫你别后悔今天来玩弄我，这才...刚刚开始。”说罢，崔始源大力地肏弄着金钟云淫水泛滥的后穴。被迫承受着的金钟云早已泣涕涟涟，精致的小脸上布满泪痕。

“始源啊，我爱你...”在崔始源释放在他体内时，金钟云颤抖着说出了这句话。

这句他憋在心里八年的话。

“你说什么？!”崔始源愤怒的睁大了眼睛，又危险的眯了起来。

呵？我爱你？现在他金钟云还好意思对自己说什么我爱你？！你就是这么爱我的？！

真拿他崔始源当傻子了！

崔始源感觉自己被愤怒吞噬得彻彻底底，如果说一开始他心中无意识的还带着点对金钟云的怜惜，但是此刻他已经彻底没有了那份几乎是下意识条件反射般的疼惜，猩红着眼睛，铁了心要彻底摧毁金钟云在他面前那副清冷的样子。

“金钟云，是你又要来招惹我的，就别怪我太残忍。”

崔始源就着他后穴的湿滑体液，又狠狠的插了进去。他在这无边的快感中，终于艰难的承认，他还爱着他，无论过去多少年，自己永远想念着他。

他盯着金钟云那张像是隐忍着什么的样子的脸，心里那股无名的火一下子窜了出来。他看不透他，这么多年来他从来没有懂过金钟云。崔始源烦躁极了，他想听金钟云亲口给自己解释这一切，哪怕是编造骗他的拙劣的谎话，他只要开口，崔始源就愿意相信，甚至愿意原谅他。

可金钟云一直闭口不言，只是伸出双臂缠上了他的脖子。崔始源气的从沙发上拎起金钟云，半拖半拽的按到落地窗边。拎起金钟云的那一瞬间，崔始源心里一颤。手上的人轻的仿佛没有重量。崔始源忍不住开始想这么多年他到底去了哪里，又经历了些什么。

可是没有人愿意告诉他答案，这感觉逼得他抓狂。

“你说我就在这操你怎么样，人们只要抬头看看，就能看见你被我操的流水。让他们看看，看看你这摇着屁股求我操的骚样！”崔始源说完就大开大合的操干起来，粗大的性器狠狠的撞进湿热的甬道，没有再去看金钟云的脸色又苍白了几分。

“始源…再深一点…哈啊…”崔始源听着他和从前别无二致的呻吟，过往的种种更加令他痛苦不堪，于是加大了抽动的力度，似乎是想要将金钟云贯穿。他恨极了，“金钟云你到底拿我崔始源当什么！你想来就来想走就走？！”

“嘶…别夹那么紧…真够骚的，这么操你你也兴奋得起来是吗？浪货！”崔始源掐着他的脖子，咬着他的耳垂，“知道为什么要在这操你吗？因为你不配！你只配跪在地上像条狗一样的被我操！”

金钟云笑了。

如果这就是他想要的，那他甘愿承受。

“转过来给我舔，真他妈贱，你就这么欠操？是不是走在马路上是个男人就能上你？嗯？”崔始源说罢，一把抓过金钟云的头发把人强行从窗前拎回了沙发上，让他跪在自己的胯下。

金钟云费力的吞吐着崔始源的性器，他还记得他的喜好，知道怎么能让他爽。崔始源看着他眼角发红的样子，心里也酸涩到不行：“金钟云，这些年你也没少给别人舔吧？啊？”崔始源抓着他的头发直直地往金钟云的喉咙里捅，他不想看他这样好像什么都没发生过一样，那这八年算什么？那他崔始源这生不如死的八年算什么！

金钟云闭上了眼睛，心里涌过阵阵欣慰。

其实他从未离开过。

他在乡下养病的时候也一直用各种渠道关注着崔始源。在电视新闻上，在各种社交网络上，他每天都会关注关于崔始源的各种信息，他看着他深爱的人一步步走向成功，他真的好开心。

他爱着的人，这么优秀，这么让人自豪，他从心里为他高兴。只是…自己已经没有机会再站在他身边了，今天还能看到他，抱到他，甚至还能被他抚摸，金钟云觉得这已经是上天的恩赐了，他不介意崔始源如何对待他，只要他开心，自己也就开心了。

“爱我？这就是你爱我的方式？八年就像人间蒸发一样消失我的生活里，然后现在又突然回来说爱我？好啊，既然你说你爱我，那就看看我爱你的方式你接不接受得了！”说罢就把金钟云从沙发上拖到了一旁的全身镜前，捏着他的下巴强迫他正视着眼前的画面。

崔始源反剪着他的手，两边没有任何可以让他靠住用来支撑自己身体的东西。他身体一切的支点就是崔始源深深插进他体内的火热的性器。带着钝痛，像是要劈开他的身体。

他好痛，哪里都好痛，他就要忍不住流眼泪了，可是他必须忍住，这样他的始源就不会知道，就不会愧疚，也就不会痛苦了。

他永远不会忘记自己知道病情时的那种痛。

太痛了，他舍不得让始源也感受到那种痛。

看着镜子里崔始源的面容，金钟云哆哆嗦嗦的想伸出手去触碰他的脸。

他好想他，真的好想他。

崔始源察觉到眼前的人想要伸手摸向自己的脸，嗤笑一声，贴在金钟云耳边不屑一顾的说：“这样你还敢说爱我吗？嗯？”

“我爱你。”金钟云微笑着定定的看向镜子里伏在自己耳边的人的眼睛，语气温柔却坚定，“我爱你，始源啊，我爱你。”

崔始源冷笑一声，伸手将金钟云打横抱起走向卫生间，将人对着镜子放在洗手台上。大理石传来的冰凉的触感让金钟云打了个冷战，还没等反应过来，崔始源便从背后箍着他盈盈一握的腰肢，又一次的毫不留情的贯穿了他。

“你给我睁大眼睛看好了！”崔始源一边狠狠地一次又一次毫不留情的抽插，一边咬牙切齿的在金钟云耳边说道，“看看你自己现在的样子有多淫荡！你不是说你自己是个男人吗？不是说要找个女人结婚生子给你传宗接代吗？你看看，这是不是你要的那种传宗接代！”

“嗯……不是……我没有……”金钟云皱着眉毛在人的大力撞击下吐出破碎的声音，声音细弱得像猫叫。

“没有？呵，没有什么？是没找到女人给你传宗接代，还是女人根本满足不了你？”

“我不是……我没有……”

“你是不是也这样操那个打算给你传宗接代的那女人？嗯？还是你根本就没有这个能力让那女人给你传宗接代！”

“始源呐……我没有……我没有……”金钟云努力的向后靠着，试图让自己紧紧的贴在崔始源身上。

“给我坐好！腰挺直！”崔始源狠狠地抽了金钟云的屁股一巴掌，看着眼前的人因为自己这个举动一激灵然后坐直了，心中的怒火更甚。

跟我在一起是任性是吧？家里等着你传宗接代是吧？

“那女人知道你喜欢被男人操吗？见过你被人操的浪叫的样吗？嗯？她知道吗！”

“那女人要是知道你在别人身下是这副淫贱的样子，还愿意给你传宗接代吗！啊？你倒是说啊？”

“嗯……啊我……啊！“金钟云现在的脸色就像一张白纸一样，他对于崔始源那些侮辱性的话语丝毫没有反驳的意思，嘴里止不住地呻吟。

这是他最后一次听到崔始源说话的机会了，以后都再也听不见了吧。就这样听着他的声音吧，不管他说什么，都听着就好了。金钟云这样想着，眼泪止不住的流了下来，脸上却还是挂着微笑。

崔始源捏住他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，把自己的性器顶了进去，又狠狠的抽插几十下，终于饶过他射了出来。金钟云也闷哼一声，他高潮了太多次，已经射不出什么了，只有稀稀拉拉的浊液。

金钟云一点力气都没有了，脸上、嘴边、身上到处都沾了崔始源的精液。场面看起来淫乱极了，崔始源嫌恶的擦了擦手，整理好自己的衣物，冷眼看着金钟云：“呵，就你这个样子还打算去找女人？还不是像个骚货一样被我操的动弹不得？”

他再也不想看见他，刚刚那场性事让他连最后一点爱意都消耗殆尽，他已经断定金钟云当年就是在玩他，这次又不知道抽了什么疯回来羞辱他。

金钟云，你真的有心吗？真的有爱过我吗？那些年你到底拿我当什么？床伴？炮友？亦或是一只召之即来挥之即去任你差遣的狗？崔始源在心里咆哮着，可是他不愿意再问了，不重要了，都不重要了。

金钟云，你也不重要了......

再也不重要了。

“赶紧把自己清理干净，别弄脏了我的办公室，以后别再出现在我面前，我不想再见到你。”说完崔始源就自顾自的坐回办公桌前，再也没有把视线落在金钟云身上一秒。

金钟云费了好大的劲才勉强站了起来，他颤巍巍地走到卫生间内的纸栏旁边简单地清理了一下自己破败不堪的身子。他现在的状态连稍稍的抬手都已经有些困难。金钟云抬手按了按从刚开始就一直在抽痛的胃，从卫生间走了出去，到办公室正厅摸索着把衣服一件一件慢慢捡起来，再慢慢穿上。衬衫挡住了身上大部分青紫，但脖子和锁骨上留下的牙痕与吻痕格外可怖，无一不透露出留下这些痕迹的人有多愤怒。

金钟云强忍着心里的酸涩，喉结上下滚动。

他真的已经很满足了，这样的告别，太够本了不是吗？这样就已经足够了，他很知足了。

就算现在就离开这个世界，他也没有遗憾了。

没有再见了，崔始源。

今天之后，你真的就再也见不到我了。

我们真的，再也不见了。

Fin.


End file.
